Tanim
Tanim is the third-largest town on Sky, after Sky City and Satori, and lies at the south-eastern part of the continent. Tanim's existence was revealed in the first episode of Sky Chronicles II, where Yandols Z'eon X made a visit there with his family for a short holiday trip. Among the tourist attractions in Tanim are: The Tanim International Cultural Festival, Tanim Bell Tower, Japanese War Memorial, Cocoa Museum, Tanim Hills Park, and Tanim Open Markets. The main economic activities of the town are: timber, cocoa, oil palm plantations, and prawn farming. History Before the founding of Tanim, The O.S.R. (Ophelia Sky Rebellion) - originating from Ligalis; were the first to colonize the land and establish civilization in the south-eastern side of Sky. In 2010, when territorial entanglements occured, the O.S.R. rose up and fought over land with the reason of land progression on Sky is unfair. At some point in time war broke out between the O.S.R. and W.I.N.D., but fortunately due to the method of combat the O.S.R. decided to take, the war had minimal casualties for both parties, resulting in minimal deaths for both parties. Some time later, the O.S.R. slowly sarted pushing Sky Land Developers away, replacing the need for them with their own team of geographers, geologists and geomancers. Eventually the name Tanim came up as the official name of the land. A year later, The L.O.D. invaded sky and caused a huge massacre and massive destruction to claim territory for themselves. With this being too much to bear, the O.S.R. and W.I.N.D. called on a temporary truce and joined forces to keep the L.O.D. at bay to prevent any further destruction from occuring. However W.I.N.D. and O.S.R. then went back to the old territorial dispute again after the retreat of the L.O.D. The following year, a permanent peace treaty was signed to formally end the state of war between all three parties. Development of Tanim then finally continued properly with the help of W.I.N.D. Geography Almost 70% of the area surrounding Tanim is either high hills or mountainous. Demographics Governance Economy Like in Satori, people in Tanim have always relied on the sea for their sustenance. Every day, hundreds of deep sea trawlers and tuckboats can be seen at the Noon Bay. In the sea also where the barter trade economy been used. The Tanim marine zone are one of Sky four marine zones, with the other been in Satori, north coast and the west coast. A great variety of high-grade fishes and all kinds of crustaceans were found in abundance in the sea and waterways around Tanim. Prawn farming has become largest sea economic source for the district. The oldest and largest prawn farm were located on this area together with six frozen shrimp processing plants. Tanim is also one of the top cocoa producers in Arasia, and the world together with Ivaria and Ligalis. The town is the cocoa capital for both in Sky and Arasia. Cocoa production is mostly concentrated in the interior, north of the town, while palm oil production is concentrated along the roads to various settlements around the east-coast of Sky. Both cocoa and palm oil are part of the large agriculture sector that has become the main income producer for the town. Transportation Public Services Culture Tourism See also References External links Category:Sky Region Category:Tanim Category:City Category:Town Category:Municipality